


Soulmates at the hotspring hotel

by Cold_noodlefics



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Reader-Insert, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_noodlefics/pseuds/Cold_noodlefics
Summary: The whitebeard pirates are sharing rooms in a romantic looking placeWill love bloom in it or notAnd how will the reader be able to confront their sudden realization of who their soulmate is!?
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate, Whitebeard Pirates & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm sorry I really tried to make this as cringless as possible but I must get all this love out of my system since no one ever seem to write for whitebeard and the whitebeard pirates like never so I thought I should )  
> Thank you for reading 
> 
> I am using they them since I didnt really have a gender in mind so you can use yours if you like

The fancy hotspring hotel was quite comfortable, with its lush carpets and soft cushions the sage and other comforting scents that wafted through were as far from the smell of the sea as you can get.   
The reception hall was lined with a couple of brightly lit fireplaces wood crackling to help keep the bitter cold out.  
even though they were a bunch of rough and rowdy pirates the whitebeard crew enjoyed some fine things in life, sure some of the crew members were more comfortable staying at other hotels especially the shipwrights who preferred to be closer to the docks so they can check in on the moby dick and operating on the main mast that had gotten quite wrecked in the last storm they encountered. a storm that also seemed to push sea kings to jump out of the water and basicaly try to chomp people off the deck. whitebeard had laughed quite loudly as he also jumped whenever a sea king approached and sliced it in half golden locks flying wildly in the sharp winds and rain amber eyes shining joyously. the shipwrights had scolded him for an hour and a half while simultaneously complaining about the many times they have had to fix the masts and deck and how he should be more careful with the moby the amount of damage being a bit severe for a bit of rough weather and how the ship is just gonna up and leave them behind one day because of all the abuse!.  
the captain laughed a little carelessly and before they could go on another rant "I trust my sons can fix the moby no matter what gets thrown at her!"he said in a very honest tone "besides she's a tough one I'm sure she doesn't mind a little roughing around every once in a while !!" The shipwrights were very flustered and flattered but that didnt really change the amount of work they had to do and the amount of materials they had to get so they stopped at the closest island a winter island in their territory known for it's hotsprings and beautiful range of snowy mountains.   
At the top of the shortest one was a famous inn housing many hotspring within it it had a very beautiful architectural design. the only problem was the amount of guests there was even though the inn was mostly empty the number of the crew was still pretty huge so an argument broke out. everyone wanted to stay in the beautiful inn and gaze out at the beautiful scenery and sleep in after a hot bath and eating a delicious meal  
no matter which way you look everything was quite cozy no wonder they did.  
The inn keeper was an older woman wearing a purple kimono she had her silver hair in a very big bun she said in a very worried tone "I'm so very sorry but I'm afraid we cannot accommodate all of you dear sailors"   
"No worries"boomed the captain"my family is quite the big one!" fondly glancing at the now very loud and rowdy fight that had broke out. everyone was just yelling or arguing some looked ready for a fight now  
"If you guys would just get yourself into a cheap motel it'd be a great favour"izo had snapped at a snickering thatch and haruta clicking a feathered fan at them  
"C'mon let's not do this we can just make a draw yoi"said marco in an attempt to stop the fight.   
"Yeah right you'll probably cheat" fossa grumbled out through a cigar   
"What was that!"said marco now absolutely enraged  
"I mean you always cheat at cards " interjected haruta shrugging the fiery glare aimed at him. there was a pause and quiet the number nodded and agreed with him "i do not!!" Said marco now a bit red faced.   
Y/n had just walked tired from helping the shipwrights with all the heavy lifting. they(y/n) had asked and was told that the crew would be mutually staying at the big inn but it seems there have been a change of plans. they looked around and spotted the captain leaning against the counter looking at the sibling argument breaking out he looked so..at peace even though there seemed to be some hands preparing to throw down. he caught y/n's Eye and nodded at them in acknowledgement y/n frowned and glanced at the argument then back at their captain in a questioning manner who simply chuckled and made a shrugging motion which only made the young sailor frown deepen.   
Newgate turned to the inn keeper and with a thoughtful expression "hmm will you perhaps be able to accommodate more if they shared rooms?" The entire place fell dead silent all of a sudden just as Y/n had turned to leave they looked back a bit startled at the sudden quietness and just as suddenly as the voices quieted down they exploded once again filled with no's and offended yells. a couple of them seemed not to mind though. just as the inn keeper went in to reply the place once again fell silent how badly did they want to stay here? Very badly it seems "well I believe if they divide into groups of two's and four we can manage something if that doesn't inconvenience you sailormen" she said a bit nervous at the sudden attention. nobody said anything after all the final say was pops' the man in question straightened up "well then whoever wants to stay here better pick a roommate now !" They were all a bit stunned but soon the arguments rose up about who will stay with who. y/n felt a bit anxious but decided to stay with the shipwrights after all there probably wasn't this much drama down at the cheap motels by the docks but just as they stepped closer to the exit they heard their name bellowed from all the way across the hall"y/n!"  
it was their captain "you're staying with me!" he said matter fact jiggling the room keys In his large hands. some argued a little offended at not being picked though they knew it was futile. without taking another glance at them whitebeard had exchanged a couple of words with the inn keeper and proceeded towards the stairs. y/n wanted to tell him they were going to stay with the shipwrights but before they could manage anything but a weak "but sir" the captain was already half way up the stairs they had no choice but to follow him tell him and leave quickly. they heard a couple of "lucky bastard"s thrown their way which made them blush for some reason. they had to run pretty quickly to catch up when they were finally close they called"but sir I'm staying near the docks" whitebeard stopped but didn't turn"I promised I'd help the shipwrights" y/n explained hurriedly fearing he might take it the wrong way and anger their captain who already seemed displeased with them for some reason.  
Whitebeard angled his head and his amber eyes gazed a bit glaringly at the person behind him with a couple of steps.   
The person felt suddenly anxious "oh no oh hes definitely pissed oh no" they thought panicked.   
whitebeard backtracked until he was infront of the person who was now even more anxious being close to their captain always made them anxious not really scared as much aware his aura always flared in whichever way and that made it hard to stay focused on anything but him when he's around let alone when he's at this close proximity to them.  
He put a hand on the much shorter than him person and grinned a bit"what are you saying greenhorn!!" he said loudly" this place is quite amazing if you didnt know we dont get to stay in quiet cozy places like this often do we!? Its gonna be good for ya! Trust ye old man!".  
" I know but the shipw-" y/n tried to argue "ahh don't you worry you'll have plenty of time to help them out while we stay here!" Whitebeard said dismissively and before the person could get another word in the captain had disappeared up the stairs towards their room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres chapter 2  
> I'm not really working in chapters tbh but thought breaking it down to a couple would be better 
> 
> I'm pretty new to writing let alone writing fanfiction so if you have any good advice or tips I'd love to hear them!

Y/n couldn't help but delay the inevitable awkwardness as they wasted their day back at the shipyard carrying heavy wood and helping around when night fell they were tempted to follow one of the shipwrights and simply stay at one of the cheap motels they looked much more comfortable to them than the big fancy hotel up the mountain they could make an excuse and say they were tired or something but they remembered the glare of their captain and opted against that   
The way up the mountain at night was so beautiful though the steps and road were somewhat slippery and cold the traditional paper lamps were so beautifuly lit the snow added an amazing touch to the look looking down at the dock and the town below was such a fantastical view the lanterns at the port looked like mysterious orbs of light and they shone so beautifully on the dark sea waters   
some people also used this path to take walks since it went different routes around the mountains and mountainsides but just as they reached the top their hard work caught up with them and their muscles cramped and cold begged for a bath and a warm meal though all y/n wanted was to pass out and sleep for as long as they could 

They had to ask the innkeeper about the room number so they'd actualy have a place to go to after their bath usually they would've opted for a shower but their cramped muscles would not leave them be until they took a warm bath to ease the tension   
It was somewhat late when they walked into the baths most of the crew and commanders must've taken a bath and went to sleep pretty early and if they didn't they must've opted to eat and drink first when y/n walked into the bath it was already pretty hazy thought it was an open bathhouse the steam kept it pretty warm so seeing much of anything was a struggle the water was cented and it showed they washed his hair and body and as they went into the hot water all their muscles relaxed it was such a nice feeling y/n being more of a shower person as to not take too long   
The water wasn't just scented it also had some petals and flowers floating around that's when y/n noticed the tree leaning over the wall of the bathhouse it must've grown to lean on it and that's where the flowers and petals were falling from they gathered some water and carried a flower in their hand sighing contentently they could stay here forever in the warmth of the water

"you've stayed by the docks for an awfully long time".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	3. The string

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy chapter three   
> Ik no one is gonna read this but if you have a ship you want me to write for like I dont mind tbh

"you've stayed by the docks for an awfully long time" the voice they somewhat dreaded hearing most suddenly broke through their thoughts they were too startled to look startled or even jump though their heart wasn't exactly the same now beating so loudly in their ears they heard their captain gulp something down and then the smell hit them they glanced at him yup he was drinking sake of course he was his cheeks were a bit red tinted now so was his sharp nose he's probably drunk or it could've been the heat after all so were his toned shoulders and chest now completely exposing his few but large scars   
He set the bottle down and looked at the person questionangly y/n felt their face heat up it must've been the steam  
"ah yeah lots of wood carrying to do heh" they tried   
"Hmm.."the captain seemed unconvinced "i don't see what they're so in a rush for the moby dick isn't going anywhere and her injuries wont be getting worse anytime soon" he sighed a bit heavily "hmm? What is it" his gaze returned to y/n who only now realized they were staring   
"nothing really" they mumbled their gaze returning to the flower at hand "whatcha got there hm?" Whitebeard said moving closer and nodding at y/n gathered hands  
the water shifted a lot from his movement "oh its just" but before they could continue whitebeard was already infront of them his hands went under   
y/n's And he was now holding their hand up y/n gaze didnt move from the flower for a while but It eventually wandered around looking at the big hands surrounding theirs making theirs look like a child's hands the red string that extended from their right pinky to the left ring finger of the giant hands surrounding theirs  
looking at the string made them nervous so they kept going tracing the scared forearm up the ropes of muscle into a face that was all too familiar but the expression it wore was a rare one amber eyes glazed over but somewhat focused sharply mouth set in a deep frown cheeks flushed and eyebrows knited together he looked almost upset y/n wanted to look away make an excuse and run make their way down the mountain go to a comfortable motel and stay there until they could forget about this whole thing but they couldn't the two held each others gaze almost unable to think of anything else their contact never broken there was something so right about this they could stay like this forever they thought   
Until the galss door slid open roughly and the spell was broken a line of crewmembers waltzed in with towels in hand and booze   
before either could comprehend it y/n grabbed their towel got out of the bath and out the door in a flash whitebeard wanted to follow but was stopped by the meriad of sons greeting him and laughing splashing about he stayed for a bit longer y/n on the other hand was in the changing room changing into a standard hotel yukata it was comfortable their muscles didnt feel bad anymore and they were warm and comfy but their heart..it just wouldn't slow down it was beating so fast you'd think there was a crazy drummer nearby they tried counting they tried taking deep breaths it didnt help though nothing did it was so startling they'd never been caught off guard like that their fist clenched and that's when they felt it in their hand something soft and small it was the flower seeing it made their heart jump even further why are they so panicked all of a sudden what's wrong with them?! .


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a short one I've already have the next one written but I'm thinking of changing it  
> Or writing for a different pair like marco/thatch thatch/izo etc.

Y/n found themselves reluctantly heading to their room  
"had a good bath yoi?" Asked marco startling y/n out of his stupor "huh?"they were confused for a moment before marco nodded towards the yukata of which he was wearing a matching one"i hear the hot springs here have some very good healing qualities yoi" he said matter of factly  
"oh I didnt..know that"y/n responded lamely  
"Come on marco what's taking so long!" Came Thatches insistent voice as he came out of the room he looked annoyed also wearing a similar yukata his hair was down that was a rare sight to see the cook in" I want to go to the roof garden and drink!" he glanced surprised at y/n "You okay there you look like you've spent too long at the bath" he chuckled pointing at the flushed face of the person but before y/n could respond came Marco's annoyed response"if you want to go so badly then go!" Thatch gaped mouth soon turned into an annoyed frown"whats the point of going alone?its no fun like that!"  
"Roof garden ?" Mumbled y/n quizzicaly  
"Yeah there-"marco Went to explain but got cut off by thatche's enthusiastic explanation"theres a beautiful big garden on the roof you can see both sides of the mountain from it and theres a big fire pit!" He explained dreamily but soon snapped out of it and grabbed Marco's arm and pulled him "WE'RE going there now!"he said insistently as he went to round the corner with a jokingly miserable marco he yelled "see ya later nighbor!" "  
"o-okay!" y/n attempted to sound enthusiastic but failed miserably  
Soon they were standing alone in the hallway they fumbled a bit with the room key it was one of the bigger rooms so they had to raise their hand a bit to reach the keyhole when they got in y/n noticed the large double futon on the side the other copy of the keys on the low coffee table that had some crackers and a teapot still hot on it there were two sets of cups beside it two large ones and two regular sized but what caught their eyes was the wide windows and the glass doors leading to a high balcony with a beautiful view they could see the town and dock from it was snowing now and they couldn't help but sit down and watch they spent over an hour sipping tea eating crackers and just watching the snowfall and the tiny dots moving about town they almost didnt notice the door that they had left unlocked for their "roommate" opening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again if you have a favourite pair or some prompts I dont mind suggestions!  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy never thought I'd make it this far honestly

whitebeard walked in and froze for only a moment staring at the small form sitting by the window wrapped in a blanket sipping tea. something in his chest jumped a bit,there was something about the scene that made him feel like he had missed this,though it never was like this between them at least. y/n tilted their head and gave a quick glance and raised their steaming cup in an almost salut and said in a quiet voice"the tea is still hot..if you want some".

though the captain would have preferred something stronger something about the calm made him make his way to the table and grab a large mug he paused looking at their keys beside each other beside the keys there was something small and familiar starting to whither a bit at the edges now.

it was the flower they had held together.he stopped and stared for a moment that annoying thing in his chest jumping again.he shook his head and grabbed an oversized pillow and set it beside the window as well. he tilted his mug and y/n obliged pouring him tea in silence there was something peaceful and just so home like in the sound of pouring liquid and crackers they sat there for a while, both not saying a word and though the atmosphere was peaceful there was tension in the air and they both knew it.

y/n snuck a quick glance at the captain sitting next to them they wanted to say something,something to ease the tension once and for all it was too much ever since they joined there had been a weird kind of feeling between them and it only got worse after what happened over a few weeks ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a flash back to how the reader learned that they were whitebeards soulmate  
> Not really a backstory but just a small snippet to explain where all the anxiety and tension came from


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short thing to lead into the oh mysterious incident.  
> I left a lot of things ambiguous so the reader can add their own spin to the backstory!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey chapter 6 whatt !!  
> This is a short one to kinda clarify how they even got on the crew some ambiguous backstory stuff but mostly just a silly interaction with thatch!

Joining a yonko crew wasnt in y/n plans when they were plotting to disappear off the world government's grid after having a ridiculous price placed over their head after a very stupid series of events that lead to y/n being involved with a wide spread criminal organisation.  
Sure they were a good fighter and getting quite strong for their age considering their less than natural strength,but when they set out for adventure they didnt expect to gain so many enemies and friends this quickly.  
Being a part of a yonko crew and basically being one of the younger people it meant you're going to get picked on weather you like it or not .  
It wasn't mean spirited hardly but it sure was annoying they always end up being the one called when someone needs something or a hand or just wants to pester them about stuff.  
It was thatch that was the most frequent to call them.  
It seemed as though he had taken a liking to their name with how many times he repeated it in a sing song voice .  
You'd think it was a bell.  
Thatch was obviously excited over having a new helper he had been giving y/n all kinds of back breaking labour for almost a month now it was endearing in a way and y/n wouldn't protest they liked feeling dependable and useful in a crew as known as this they hoped they were even a bit.  
The Captain was a curious case y/n knew that the crew had a family dynamic of sorts but calling him pops was just weird and y/n couldn't really get themselves to call him by his preferred way.  
y/n had been in a way avoiding him a bit actually after the way they had met and the disaster it was they still blushed at how ridiculous they probably looked.  
Thankfully their interactions were limited. for now.  
When thatch had dragged y/n out of bed at a time that can only be before day break they had almost started yelling Sure they usually had a hard time sleeping and were not asleep in that very moment but It didnt stop them form complaining until they caught a glimpse of his face.  
  
Thatch looked like a half dead man his eyes were sunken and his pompadour looked a freaky mess and his skin was pale in a way that no sailors should be y/n could've swore something long and shiny was sticking out of his hair but didn't dare say a thing .  
He dragged them to the closest kitchen to the deck and abruptly put both hands on their shoulders y/n was startled but he took a deep breath and in a very winded voice he said "listen"but was interrupted by a coughing fit ,"I..nedd you to take over for me!" He managed sounding strangled.  
y/n mind was racing and they quickly went in"what !!!?? I can't cook! Not like you! what are you saying!?"they were starting to panic, y/n had offered help once in their first week at the food rush hour and it was manic they will never ever make that mistake again.  
But thatch shook his head making his pompadour sway from side to side something slipped out and clattered to the wooden floor but he didn't seemed to notice still standing awfully close he continued sounding like a ghost now"no..no I need you to take over for pops mor--"he once again broke into a coughing .  
Y/n eyebrows furrowed in confusion but thatch didnt seem to notice and just grabbed their hand and pulled them to the coffee bar and started explaining how to make coffee in a very intricate way and wrote down a bunch of scaling measurements and ingredients y/n was still confused and now a bit dazed but so seemed thatch who apparently finished and starting making his way out y/n finally managed to make a coherent thought "wait !"they called urgently" what am I supposed to do exactly??!" when thatch turned a bit swaying now and sniiviling he replied in an almost whisper "morning.. coffee".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you've got a favourite pairing/otp let me know if you want me to write for them being at the hotsprings !


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also a bit of a short one

Y/n took the coffee mug thatch had made the overly larg mug was a chore to hold with the scorching hot liquid inside though it smelled quite good unsurprisingly.  
they had stuffed the newspaper under their arm and were on their way to whitebeards cabin on the higher deck. just as the sky was turning a deep blue instead of the very dark black it had been when they were dragged out of their bunk bed.  
They knocked the door once with difficulty before pushing it open with some miracle.  
The captains cabin was quite wide and high considering his size and all.  
There were a couple of paintings hanging around either of ships or sea views in general.  
The room smelled like scorched wood and old books though the constant smell of the sea that wafted in and through the ship had always obstructed y/n sense of smell no matter how well they have grown accustomed to it through the years.  
Whitebeard was sitting on his large desk it the end of the room opposite of his bed he had one hand propped up under his squared chin his hat and bandana were missing he seemed to be looking through some papers he looked up once and raised a blond eyebrow.  
Y/n walked in swiftly though the nervousness had crashed on them like a freezing wave and suddenly the anxiety that was building in their stomach was spreading through their body at a rapid pace"okay walk in drop the news and coffee and walk out..walk in drop the"they repeated the steps in their mind as though they were a mantra almost afraid of forgetting what to do.  
Whitebeards attention was pulled to them as they approached  
"where's thatch?"he had asked absent minded  
y/n faltered for a moment almost blurting out their mantra instead of an answer.  
"oh..I think he went to the sick bay"they answered unsure that got whitebeards attention "i think it's just a flu or a cold"they said hurriedly.  
the captain was still looking at their freezing form still halfway through placing the larg mug. y/n couldn't help but ramble as their face started to heat up "I mean he did get locked up in the Freezer for a couple of hours the day before so it's probably because of that...I think...probably"  
Whitebeard reached out and grabbed the mug it looked such an average size in his hand he hummed taking a sip of the now warm coffee.  
y/n placed the rolled up newspaper on his desk and started their retreat out.  
"Oh..y/n"the captain called while they were halfway through the room they turned a bit startled.  
"hows you back now?"he asked with a smile closer to a smirk  
Suddenly the already red face became an even deeper impossibly dark shade of red "it okay!"they almost squeaked loudly getting out of the room and nearly slamming the door shut behind them leaving whitebeard in a laughing fit.  
Y/n couldn't help but cringe at the memory for the rest of the day.

It was of their recruitment day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik this looks like meaningless cliffhanger but I'll be posting the next chapter also today so it fine o guess


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wha?? A flashback inside a flash back inception who???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not actualy the incident but it is leading to it  
> It's also about how the reader got into the crew  
> there is some whitebeard pov but not really just from his point of view I mean

Y/n had been running from building top to another trying to outrun two bounty hunters.  
It had only been a week since the bounty had been placed on their head and already freaky shit were happening.  
The two bounty hunters weren't even looking for y/n but they somehow were able to immediately recognize and follow them to the shitty motel they were laying low in.  
They were staring to close in and so they increased their speed now their ankles were starting to throb due to all the harsh landings they were delt.  
Y/n plan was to reach the market and blend in with a crowd and hopefully slip through before the hunters could even get down from the building tops .  
They had jumped over a couple of restaurants and shops but the streets were no where near as crowded the open market.  
Y/n once again jumped with two much force into the air as they landed not taking a moment to survey the place or take pity on their no doubt now swollen ankles.  
Though before they knew it they heard a loud wood cracking sound and suddenly the slightly rotted old wood of the rooftop gave in and they were plummeting down into what seemed to be an attic though they didnt have too much time to look as once again a crack bellowed and even as they jumped aside there was nowhere to land except down.

And down they went 

When y/n came to,awakened by a myriad of noise and some panicked yelling their entire body was throbbing in a way that didn't bode well for their bones.  
They groaned a bit louder than they meant trying to sit up on what seemed to be a soft cushion "did they perhaps land in a furniture store?"  
But suddenly the smell hit them the very strong smell of alcohol they crinkled their nose while trying to focus their swimming vision on what seemed to be a dozen or so faces and a hundred voices buzzing in their ears .  
As the words became clearer it seemed that only one voice was yelling while the rest were either laughing or mumbling about "my roof!!.. its in pieces my roof!!!  
The attic the attic !! Its completely gone!!" The almost squeaky voice said mournfully,annoyingly repeating the same words over and over  
Y/n groaned as they finally adjusted to the light and their vision came back  
And they realised this wasn't a furniture store but a bar  
And they didn't really land on a cushion per say but on a human being  
A human being that also happened to be looking at them curiously with a surprised smirk a ridiculously larg bear mug still hanging halfway to his mouth  
An oddly shaped moustaches perching above it  
"Oh god"their brain managed befor the crashed through roof once again made a creak and two figures jumped in  
The hunters took one look at the place and immediately ran out a couple of people went after them  
A moment of silence stretched a while until y/n unofficial chair broke it "Well at least one of us seems comfortable..gurarara" the person's lap whom y/n had very rudely landed on after falling through two stories started shaking as his laughter bellowed through the still mostly startled bar though a couple of drunken giggles also sounded around.  
The person who y/n could clearly see now and made them wish their vision never stopped swimming to begin with laughter died down and looked with a frown on his face now.  
the reality of the situation suddenly sank in startling them to move  
"I'm gonna die"their brain supplied"run.. I gotta run" they scrambled to get off the ridiculously high lap a tug at their nape and they were suspended in the air by their shirt and their heart beat picked up even more  
"You don't look so well do you"the yonko said matter of fact  
"No I think I'm okay..sorry I gotta go!!" they somehow managed struggling to loosen the grip on their shirt oh they'll really end up dead now.  
another chuckle "I wouldn't say so with that kind of head injury"the yonko once again said dismissively tugging them back to be at face level  
"Wha?" But before they could sound their question a sharp sting ripped through their head in their shock and second sudden adrenaline rush all their pain was drowned out and they didnt notice the pain ripping through their back and the splinters lodged in different places in their body nor did they notice the deep gash across the side of their head or the wet blood that was still running down their now very pale face .  
"Better take care of that"the yonko said seriously setting them down on a chair by their nape as it they were a misbehaving cat.

A weird buzz had started to form in y/n body it was mixture of being a bit anemic now with all the blood that was practically leaking out their head and the unbearable amount of adrenaline rushing through their veins now .  
An older woman came into view she seemed very annoyed at y/n though they couldn't tell why until she grabbed their jaw harshly and turned their head muttering something about "off days and annoying stupid injured kids" she was surveying y/n with displeasure her piercing blue eyes turned from anger to boredom and she called"victor!"all of a sudden startling y/n a young boy stood shaking a table as he did and immediately made his way toward the older woman and now y/n "patch them up I'm going to a less wrecked up bar to get drunk" the older woman said letting go of y/n now reddened jaw  
"y-yes ma'am!"the boy said excitedly reaching into his coat and pulling out what seemed to be rolled up leather the older woman was already halfway across the bar she passed by the now sniiviling beekeeper .  
She turned and yelled it him"tch get over it already it your fault for not renovating!!"  
The bar keeper only broke into more tears at her harsh words but she paid him no mind and walked out .  
Y/n adrenaline had long went down and they were only stopped from breaking down and passing out by their fear of what was about to happen though most of the bar had already went back to drinking and talking though some went to console the barkeeper their attention was fully on the now drinking yonko beside them he seemed mostly calm and unbothered but you never know  
They were basically obligated to stay where they were and not move at all of his constant stare was anything to go by  
And that's what they did as the younger boy (victor) rolled the leather open and pulled a needle and some clinical thread and started sewing at the side of their head after drenching it with some for of disinfectant that made y/n almost scream their head off but they only gripped the side of the chair tighter.

Edward newgate hadn't expected to meet his soulmate today .  
He certainly also didn't expect them to fall straight into his lap as he was drinking in one of his favourite bars across his constantly growing territory.  
The whitebeard pirates decided to stop at an island at the outskirts of their territory for a change and were surprised by just how crowded the town was apparently merchants have started using it as a rest stop after the sudden opening of multiple business and an open market a couple of months ago.  
It also seemed that the pirate hunters were getting too comfortable with his outer territories again.  
Whitebeard chuged some beer and sighed contently stretching a bit his soulmate was being patched up next to him and looked so stiff you'd think the poor kid was a statue.  
Better lighten the mood  
"so"He started that gained the attention of almost everyone in the bar"what were the the two pirate hunters after you for..hm?" he asked casually though the silence that fell was anything but casual the kid was still stiff but looked up a bit confused"uhh bounty?"they answered in a none sarcastic way but he wouldn't blame them if they did he chuckled a bit "ooh got yerslef a bounty eh!?"he said laughing a bit"doing some pirating around are we!" The tension in the bar seemed to thicken if that was even possible  
The kid seemed to stiffened even more now"not really no"they said quietly"it was actualy just one big coincidence" their shoulders dropped in misery  
He hummed his eyebrows raised the tension was finally dissipating everyone going back to minding their own business.  
"So gotta crew do ya?"he asked once again casually that got the attention right back at them the kid went to shake their head but winced as victor who was still sewing their head scolded them quietly as they apologized over and over.  
Well no point beating around the Bush.  
"Wanna join my crew and become my family ?" He asked.  
a bout of chokes went around and the kid themselves looked choked as well but their posture immediately changed and they started backing off while avoiding his gaze and Victor's scoldings  
"I.. really uh appreciate the offer but I dont think-" they trailed off  
A nice buzz was going through whitebeard now he has been drinking since the morning and he was finaly getting a bit tipsy  
he couldn't help but feel dejected at the though that his soulmate of all people wouldn't want to join his family.  
And suddenly a light shone and he smiled widely making a couple of his more experienced sons wince that smile never meant anything good as much as they loved seeing it.  
The kid was still mumbling out excuses and apologies to themselves but he paid no mind as he leaned down a bit and said "how about a game then!" Their gaze finally met his though confused there was some curiosity there which only made his grin widen  
"Uh what kind of game are we talking about"they almost said"one where I get impaled or torched alive or combusted" but refrained at the final moment  
Whitebeard shrugged chuckling"just a simple one I win you join me you win I forget about and we both go out merry ways what'd'ya say eh!"he chuckled once again though y/n couldn't see where all his amusement was coming from they could however hear some relieved sighs going around and couldn't help but agree 

They played rock paper scissors  
Y/n picked scissors  
Whitebeard picked rock

He lightly tapped their extended hand his laughter bellowing around  
y/n on the other hand were completely frozen looking at their still extended hand in scissors  
"Welcom aboard!!" He bellowed chugging some more beer and laughing loudly he looked like a man who had won the lottery  
he looked far too happy y/n thought after all it wasn't like they were any kind of fantastical creature or important in anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one!  
> If you got any suggestions for couples you'd like to see interact at the hotspring hotel lemme know!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading hope this wasn't as bad as I think


End file.
